


Battle Of Runes

by Pameluke, RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creative Use of Runes, Fic Battle, Ficlets, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kisses, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rune Magic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: The Rules:- Two authors- Challenge each other with a rune (and a one word prompt if they want)- Write a short ficlet (under 1000 words)- Battle each other til death!





	1. Accuracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 1: Accuracy vs. Soundless

Okay, so Alec  _ knows _ that runes are part of their sacred heritage and not to be taken lightly, etc etc—but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures, and cooking dinner for his immortal warlock boyfriend for the first time is definitely one of them. 

Especially when said boyfriend has already cooked Alec dinner three times, and each time managed to create things so delicious that Alec can barely think back at his own reactions to the food without blushing.

So, chocolate soufflé it is. And since Alec is no fool and knows his limits, he’s currently on the fifth practice run in the Institute kitchens, trying to get the proportions just right, and failing rather miserably.

Or, not  _ failing _ , exactly—what he’s produced so far actually tastes really good, especially the one that has chili and a little bit of dark rum in it—but none of the soufflés he’s made look even close to the way they do in the pictures Alec found in various cook books.

Which is how, in the end, it comes down to this: Alec standing alone in Magnus’ kitchen, looking around furtively to make sure Magnus is really keeping out of his way like he promised, before rolling up his sleeve and drawing a quick  _ Accuracy _ rune on the inside of his forearm.

He feels the difference as soon as he starts measuring the ingredients: the way he can suddenly tell that one cup of flour is missing the last few grammes, how his wrist stops of its own accord when he’s managed to get the stiff peaks of his egg whites just right. He can feel his shoulders relax as he folds the last ingredients into the batter. It looks smooth and perfect—definitely a great deal better than what he’s managed before—and Alec starts feeling hopeful as he carefully transfers the batter into his forms and puts them in the oven. 

“Alexander, these are absolutely  _ divine _ ,” Magnus tells him a little while later, after taking his first bite and closing his eyes in obvious pleasure. “It’s a lucky thing that doing magic burns as many calories as it does, because I’m going to need you to make these for me at least twice a day for the next five hundred years or so.”

Alec ducks his head, but can’t quite hide how ridiculously pleased Magnus’ compliment makes him. “I’ll see what I can do. At least for the next fifty.”

Magnus’ eyes lose some of their playfulness. His left hand moves forward across the table, reaching for Alec’s and weaving their fingers tightly together.

“That wasn’t very clear of me, was it?” Magnus asks. “How’s this instead: would you like to move in?”

Alec stops in his tracks, staring back at Magnus with a spoonful of soufflé frozen halfway to his mouth. “Wh-what?”

“I know we haven’t been together more than a few months,” Magnus continues. “And I know it’s been a crazy time with… everything that’s been going on. But you’re the brightest point of my day, every day, and I don’t feel like waiting. So, what do you say?”

Alec puts his spoon down. It goes right through the centre of his soufflé, which collapses in on itself in a matter of seconds.

Alec doesn’t care.

“Yeah,” he says, answering Magnus’ suddenly brilliant smile with one of his own. “That sounds good. Let’s do that.”


	2. Soundless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 1: Accuracy vs. Soundless

It’s a game they play. Usually, the stakes are lower—they mostly do this at the loft, so they bet for who’s turn it is to order take-out or do the dishes—so it doesn’t much matter who wins or loses. Alec doesn’t mind doing the dishes anyway. Today however, they're at the Institute. Alec is on call for the weekend which means he can’t stay over at Magn—their place. They’d both had busy weeks, so hadn’t seen much of the other for a while. Which is why Magnus is currently pressing Alec against the door of Alec's old bedroom, leg hoisted up so his ankle is draped against Magnus’s ass.

“I bet I can make you scream,” Magnus whispers into his skin, between soft bites over his Adam's apple. The ‘so everyone could hear us’ is implied. 

Alec bites down on a moan. He’s not giving Magnus a head start. “You’re on,” he says, throat already dry. “We only have half an hour.”

Magnus smirks and kisses him. “Don’t worry,” he whispers against Alec’s lips. “I’ll make you scream fast.” 

Alec swallows.

Magnus deftly unbuttons his pants and wraps his hand around Alec’s hard cock. Alec is already so turned on, he knows he won’t need much to become a noisy mess in Magnus’s hands. He never wins this game. Or always, depending on how you look at it.

Magnus breathes in his ear then ducks down to kiss Alec’s nipple and tug at it with his lips. His fingers are barely stroking Alec’s cock, but somehow they seem to pull at him to the same rhythm of Magnus’s lips. Magnus’s other hand is sliding from his thigh to Alec’s ass, fingers right under his tailbone. 

When Magnus bites softly into his chest, Alec has to hold down on the noise threatening to come out. He’s leaking precome onto Magnus’s hand, he just needs a little more pressure, a little more speed, and he’d be able to come. He wants Magnus to jerk him off properly, to kiss him senseless, to shove his hand in the back of Alec's pants and finger him. Anything to still this hunger. This overwhelming want.

Magnus moves over to Alec’s other nipple, while he simultaneously tightens his hold on Alec’s cock. His hand seems to be warmer. When he sucks on Alec’s nipple it feels like he’s sucking on Alec’s cock as well, and fuck. Magnus is using his magic. Alec shivers, his hands and head hitting the door behind him. A sound is rattling up out of his throat and it’s not a scream but it’s close. Alec scrambles, a hand hitting the door again before he manages to find the back pocket of his jeans, still hanging midway his thigh, to grab his stele.

Magnus is smirking at him. “No need to soundproof the door, Alexander. I can take care of that.” He snaps his fingers, and for a second the door vibrates with magic behind Alec’s back. Somehow he feels that vibration all the way in his toes, and if Alec wasn’t sure Magnus was cheating, he definitely is now.

So Alec grabs his stele and activates his soundless rune, braces his shoulders against the door and draws another temporary one under the hollow of his throat. The angle is awkward, but it’s an easy rune so he makes it work.

“That feels like cheating,” Magnus says, eyebrow arched. His hand is still on Alec’s cock, but the sting of the runes has taken the edge off for now.

Alec drops his stele and wiggles his fingers in a bad imitation of Magnus doing magic, before beckoning him closer. He’s not sure the runes will work, it’s not exactly what they’re meant for after all, but he likes that they’re fighting with equal weapons now.

Magnus must see the renewed confidence on his face because his smirk turns into utter glee. He snaps his fingers to get rid of Alec’s pants and slides his hand down Alec’s chest.

“I do love a challenge,” Magnus whispers in Alec’s ear. His hand is now on Alec’s back, top of his fingers gracing his cleft. Magnus licks over the still tender flesh of his new soundless rune, while magic licks over Alec's back, from his shoulders to his ass. Alec can feel Magnus smile against his skin and he almost moans in reaction. Then Magnus finally moves his hand around Alec’s cock, hand warm and fingers crackling with magic. On his back, Magnus’ hand dips lower still. 

Magnus bites down on his rune, and suddenly there’s magic  _ everywhere _ . On his cock, on his skin, under his skin. It's like he can feel the magic making its way to his prostate, until it zaps him.

Alec screams.


	3. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2: Awareness vs. Nourishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompt for this was "Awareness. With edging." I aim to please. :D

“There, all done,” Magnus says, gently checking the tightness of the blindfold covering Alec’s eyes. “Colour, please?”

“Green,” Alec replies immediately, and even though he can’t see it, he can sense Magnus’ answering smile.

“Three rounds,” Magnus tells him, and then places Alec’s stele between his fingers. He guides Alec’s hand over to where his  _ Awareness _ rune sits and squeezes lightly. “Begin.”

Alec takes a deep breath and focuses on his stele as Magnus helps him activate the rune. Straight away, he feels his hearing improve, can taste the lingering traces of spices from their dinner earlier. His skin comes alive in the same way, registering everything from creases in the bedsheets to the humming energy of Magnus’ magic.

Magnus’ presence turns almost solid as the rune’s effect grows, and even though Alec can’t see him, he’s able to feel Magnus’ anticipation like a caress across his own skin.

Magnus leans forward and presses a barely-there kiss to the hollow of Alec’s throat, and the touch spreads down Alec’s chest like fire. The kisses move down his sternum with agonising slowness, and Alec’s breath hitches. He’s been half-way hard since dinner, and the heightened sensitivity from the rune pushes the excitement up another notch. Alec bites down on a moan as Magnus’ hands join the game, the tips of his fingers coming up to dance along the inside of his thighs.

Sometimes, when they play like this, Magnus will set the pace to a crawl, drawing out every bit of pleasure until Alec loses all concept of space and time. Tonight, he clearly has a different plan in mind, however, because it’s not even been fifteen minutes before Alec feels him splay his fingers wide, sending out a wave of magic.

The phantom touch moves upwards, and a core part of it settles as a tight ache in Alec’s balls, moving up his cock until he’s thrusting his hips helplessly into the air, eyes tightly shut beneath the blindfold as he tries to keep himself under control.

“Breathe,” Magnus tells him, and the rush of hot air against Alec’s ear nearly pushes him over the edge. He reaches for the back of Magnus’ head and brings him in for a slow, deep kiss, until the urgent need to come eases up a little.

“That’s one,” Magnus says, placing Alec’s stele back into his hand. “I’ll give you a few minutes to refocus before the next round.”

Alec arches up and catches his lips in another kiss, letting every sensation wash over him and trying to focus on the warm heat right next to his heart rather than the one further down his body.

“Color?” Magnus asks again, and Alec gives him the same answer as before, his fingers tightening around his stele as Magnus brings it back over the  _ Awareness _ rune.

The second activation sends a wave of heat through his body. He can hear the beating of his own heart, feel the rush of blood through his veins, practically taste Magnus’ arousal, as well as his own, when their mouths meet once more.

“Your chest is gorgeously flushed,” Magnus says. “I want to flip you over and eat you out so badly, but if I do that, neither of us will make it to round three. So. What should I do with you instead, hmm?”

Alec clenches his teeth, every ounce of willpower he has going into keeping himself from coming at Magnus’ words. He wets his lips and clears his throat, needing Magnus to know just how close to the edge he is.

“ _ Please _ ,” is the only thing that comes out, and Alec wets his lips again, forces himself to take a slow, calming breath. “I can make it two more rounds, just—give me a sec and I’ll— _ gnnh! _ ”  

His hips buck as Magnus smoothly slides down the bed, spreading Alec’s legs and settling in between them. The magic filling Alec’s cock draws back and wraps itself into a tight hold around the base.

“That’s enough talking for now,” Magnus says. He leans down, and Alec senses the wet heat of his tongue before it makes contact. “Colour?”

“ _ Green _ ,” Alec manages, pushing his hips up again as Magnus’ lips wrap themselves around the tip of his cock. “Please, Magnus, oh my  _ God… _ ”

Magnus brings him back to the edge slowly, his tongue working its way down the underside of Alec’s cock in increments, reducing Alec to a trembling mess. Alec’s skin feels like it’s on fire, and he can almost taste his orgasm at the back of his tongue, feel the build-up in his balls, pushing against Magnus’ magic.

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus murmurs, pulling off Alec’s cock and sliding back up his body to place another kiss on his lips. “Just one more round.”

Alec’s hand is trembling as Magnus helps him activate the rune again, a long, raw moan breaking from his throat as every sensation is drawn to a peak. The heat of Magnus’ body is everywhere, his magic humming as it seeps deeply into Alec’s skin. 

He nearly sobs with relief when Magnus’ hands come down on his hips, urging him to turn over. He buries his face in the pillows to muffle his shout as Magnus’ magic enters him, slicking him up and stretching him open.

Magnus releases the magical hold around the base of Alec’s cock as he pushes inside, and Alec doesn’t even try to hold back anymore. He comes for what feels like forever, clenching his hands into fists around the sheets as Magnus fucks him into the mattress.

They collapse together afterwards, basking in the afterglow as Alec puts his head on Magnus’ shoulder and listens to the steady hum of magic beneath his skin.

“Sleep, Alexander,” Magnus tells him, the fondness in his voice going straight to Alec’s heart.

Alec smiles and does as told.


	4. Nourishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2: Awareness vs. Nourishment

“You can go no further,” Magnus says, stopping Alec fifteen minutes walking from their portal. His voice still has that off quality to it, like his mind isn’t really present. He’s been like this ever since the letter came, requesting Magnus to be the executor of Ragnor’s will. “Do not try to follow me, you’ll be lost to the void, and I’m not sure I’d be able to find you.”

Alec nods. “I promise.”

Magnus absently pats Alec’s chest, straightening his jacket. “You can go home through the portal, you don’t need to stay here.”

“I know,” Alec says. “I can’t go to the Spiral Tower with you, but I still want to be there for you. So I'll wait here.”

Magnus looks unmeasurably sad. Alec wants to draw him into a hug to comfort him, but before he can, Magnus has taken three steps and disappears, fading away. The air around the ward shimmers for a second longer before Alec is alone.

As far as Alec can see there’s only long, yellowish grass, softly waving in the breeze. The sky is so much vaster than in New York, dark, gray clouds moving swiftly across the expanse. He's completely alone, the only living being on the plains.

When night falls, he's too wary to make a fire. No use in inviting trouble by making his presence known. There’s an eerie quality to the plains at night. It feels unreal, the silence and the absence of life. There isn’t a sound disturbing the darkness. He listens to the steady beat of his heartbeat, counts the time by the rhythm of his breaths.

Dawn breaks and not a sign of Magnus.

Alec remains where he is. Magnus stood by him when Jace was lost. He can do the same for Magnus. Alec waits.

Twilight falls, covering the plains in an eerie fog. Alec doesn't move, stays waiting for Magnus to return. Alec had been waiting for someone like Magnus his whole life, he can wait a little longer now.

“I’ll never understand why he insists on giving his heart to idiots,” a voice breaks the silence. Alec yells and scrambles backward. “Don't disappear into the void,” Ragnor Fell warns him, appearing out of the fog.

“You’re dead,” Alec says, standing up, stele in one hand, seraph blade in the other. “So you’re either a figment of my imagination, a mirage, or an illusion spell.”

The apparition snorts. “My money is on the first since you’re sleep deprived and haven’t been eating. Magnus would tell you this is what happens when warlocks die. Magic lingers.”

Ragnor looks real, though not entirely solid. He's looking at Alec, eyebrows arched.

Alec rolls his eyes, just what he needed, a judgemental ghost for company. He moves to where he dropped his bow and sits down again in the same spot to resume his vigil. They both remain silent while the light fades away. From the corner of his eye, Ragnor seems to disappear and reappear into the twilight. It’s annoying, so Alec decides he might as well make use of the company.

“What makes me an idiot?” he asks.

Ragnor snorts again. “There’s nothing noble about finding your loved ones starved to death. If you’re that set on waiting, I’d at least be smart about it. Use your runes!”

The derision is obvious in his voice and it feels so familiar, Alec is sure now he’s talking to a figment of his imagination. Even so, he's right. This place feels so otherworldly to him, so unlike anything familiar, he hadn’t thought of using runes. But now that Ragnor has mentioned it, he is starving and he has a headache that’s probably due to dehydration. If he’d waited much longer, the breeze would probably have knocked him over.

He takes his stele and draws a large nourishment rune on his arm. It won’t hold forever, since it draws on the magic in his blood, but it’ll keep him standing for a couple of more days. Magnus can take as long as he needs to properly mourn Ragnor. Alec will be here.

And so apparently will Ragnor, since applying the nourishment rune doesn't make him go away. Alec doesn’t much care. The company is nice. “Thanks for the tip,” he says.

Ragnor grunts. Well, he’s company.

“Magnus misses you a lot." They’re sitting in darkness now, so Alec can’t properly see Ragnor’s expression.

“I’m still here if he needs me,” Ragnor says. “Besides, he has you now.”

“It’s not the same,” Alec objects. “You’re his oldest friend. There’s no one like you in this world.”

Magnus had tried to explain, how much knowledge had died with Ragnor, how much experience, wisdom and kindness. How much magic was gone. It’s why Magnus is bringing all of his spells and potion recipes to the Spiral Tower, to make sure nothing is lost forever.

He hadn’t mentioned the centuries of friendship and shared lives, but Alec filled that in on his own.

“He’ll always miss you,” Alec says to the darkness. There’s no response.

Alec keeps waiting.

When the third morning breaks, Magnus comes stumbling through the ward. He looks like he hasn’t slept in three days, bags under his eyes and cheeks pale. “Alexander,” he says. “You waited.”

“Of course,” Alec says, and pulls Magnus into a hug.

Magnus’ fingers tighten into the muscles of his back before he starts sobbing into Alec’s arms. It’s the first time Alec has seen him crying about the death of his friend.

“I miss him so much,” Magnus manages to say.

“I know.”

The breeze moves the grass around them, while Alec holds Magnus for as long as he needs.


	5. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 3: Bridge vs. Fortune

Alec wakes up slowly. He’s lying on stone, a small space, damp and dark—a cell of some kind, most likely. The last thing he remembers is finishing up his patrol. Sebastian's men must have got the drop on him when he was heading back to the Institute.

He carefully starts to move, taking stock of his injuries. They’re blessedly few—some cuts here and there, already healing, two broken ribs, a pulsing pain in his head paired with an acute sense of nausea that has him rolling over in alarm, taking shallow, slow breaths as he tries to keep himself from losing the contents of his stomach.

Once he feels like he’s no longer about to throw up, he looks at the room he’s in more closely. There’s a door on one wall, dark and solid-looking, a small square window in it providing the room’s only source of light. The cell itself is completely bare. Solid stone walls, no windows, not a single piece of furniture to make Alec’s stay more comfortable—or provide him with anything he’d be able to use in a fight.

Holding cell or interrogation chamber, then. Possibly both; Alec isn’t overly keen on finding out first-hand. He quickly checks the hidden pockets on his clothing, just to confirm that Sebastian’s men haven’t missed any of the smaller weapons he normally carries.

They haven’t, of course. Alec’s been stripped of everything down to his pocket knife. They’ve even taken his boots, with their sharp blades hidden in the soles that were supposedly undetectable.

They  _ have _ missed one thing, though, and Alec smiles to himself, because that one item will be more than enough to get him out of here. He curls in on himself again, pretending to fight down another wave of nausea—just in case there are cameras on him—and carefully works the ring he wears on his fourth finger free. He clasps it in his fist, closing his eyes and putting all his focus on using the pure adamas hidden beneath the thin layer of gold to activate the bridging rune seared into his palm.

_ Alexander, thank God, _ Magnus’ voice comes through in his head as soon as Alec feels the magic in the ring merge with that of his activated rune.  _ Where are you? Are you okay? _

_ I’m fine,  _ Alec sends back.  _ They have me in a cell. Can you get a location? _

_ Give me a minute, _ Magnus replies.  _ Possibly a while longer if I have to keep wasting time on making your lovely sister and parabatai to back off so I can get the necessary potion in order. _

_ They’re already at the loft? How long have I been missing? _

_ Just under an hour, but you know, with things being like they are… You reported in that you were ten minutes out and then vanished. Isabelle called for a search mission straight away. _

_ Well, tell them that I’m fine, please? And that, as Head of the Institute, I’m ordering them to back off and let you do your job. _

He senses Magnus smile through their connection, a warm, fluttering thing that settles right against his heart.

_ I’ll do my best. Now, while the potion’s simmering, I believe we had things to discuss tonight? _

Alec groans.  _ Really? Do we have to? _

_ A deal is a deal, darling. So yes, we sure do. _

_ Even though I got kidnapped? Shouldn’t that count as extenuating circumstances? _

_ You’re the one who wanted a big wedding, remember? If we’d gone with  _ **_my_ ** _ idea and eloped, we’d be be three weeks into our honeymoon by now instead of struggling to make a placement chart that won’t result in untimely deaths. _

Alec groans again.  _ Urgh, don’t remind me. Mom’s been hounding me non-stop to make sure the dignitaries from the Clave are seated to her liking.  _

_ Which is nowhere on the actual chart, I’m guessing? _

_ Not without cutting half of the guest list. I’ll let you guess which half. _

Magnus laughs, and for the next few minutes, Alec almost forgets where he is, as they bicker back and forth over the relative homicidal tendencies of their friends and family.

_ Okay, so I have the potion ready, _ Magnus tells him.  _ Starting the trace now. Seems like you’re still in New York, that’s good, narrowing it down… to… there. Got it. You’re in the middle of the East River, so probably on a ship. Sit tight, we’re coming to get you. _

_ Thanks, Magnus, _ Alec says.  _ See you soon. _

_ Bye, angel, _ Magnus replies, and the warmth in his voice stays with Alec even as the connection closes and he’s back on his own in the dark cell.

He carefully puts the ring back on his finger, moving his hand over to his healing rune.

Time to get himself ready to fight.


	6. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 3: Bridge vs. Fortune

Magnus rifles through his jewelry collection. He needs something that's simultaneously flashy and classy,  that speaks of power and history, that both demands and exudes respect. He has just the piece in mind, a necklace given to him in payment by a Seelie Lord. The Lord is in the Queen's good graces and the necklace would show Magnus' appreciation of the Seelie.

It took Magnus ages to truly understand the intricacies of the varied ways Seelie express themselves through clothing, accessories and expressions.  Seelie can't lie, so they speak with more than words.

“I like that one,” Alec says, from where he’s been watching Magnus from the edge of the bed. "It's pretty and intimidating. Suits you." 

Magnus fingers one of the little skull beads. "It's not really what this meeting needs," he says. "But I'll keep it in mind for our next date." He winks at Alec in the mirror. 

Magnus finally finds the necklace he was looking for and drapes it artfully around his neck. He turns around with a flourish to present himself to Alec's keen eyes. "So, what do you think?" Not that Alec is an expert, but it's always nice to be appreciated by your boyfriend.

Alec licks his lips. "You look great." He stands up and gently traces the necklace with his fingers, not quite touching it, but not touching Magnus' skin either. Magnus has to suppress a shiver. Curse the Seelie Queen, curse meetings and curse fucking politics.

"You look deadly," Alec says. "Want a kiss for luck?"

Magnus snorts. "Alexander, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I don't need luck." He can't help but smile at Alec's disappointed face. "Besides, your charm is giving me all the luck I need." He fingers it where it's hidden in his breast pocket.

Alec smiles again. "Just because then," he says, and kisses Magnus softly. Magnus might not need luck, but he's not foolish enough to refuse an offer like that.  

*

Alec is pacing in the Institute hallway, waiting for the Emissary from the Clave. He's supposed to meet Rolf Brookstone to learn the verdict on his definite appointment as Head of the New York Institute, and Brookstone is late. 

Alec' s not very hopeful. He has his parents' Circle reputation against him, the whole Clary and Jace mess from when Valentine first reemerged still doesn't look good, and the Clave at large still hasn't quite recovered from his very public Not Wedding and his relationship with a prominent Downworlder. Magnus has been a thorn in the foot of the Clave for almost as long as he's lived, and they can't look positively on Alec for canoodling with him, as one older Shadowhunter had told Alec a couple of weeks ago.

If the Clave won't accept him as Head of the Institute because of his relationship with Magnus, Alec doesn't want to be the Head anyway. New York has the best Downworlder relationships of all Enclave regions, and Alec likes to think he and Magnus both are largely responsible for that.

"Alexander, darling," Magnus says, stopping Alec in his tracks by putting his hand on his chest. "It'll be fine. They must see how brilliantly you've dealt with everything."

Alec snorts, but before he can elaborate, the portal from Idris shimmers and the Emissary steps through. He takes one look at Magnus and puts his nose in the air. Alec dislikes him on sight.

"Let me show you to the conference room," he says nevertheless. "I know my way," Brookstone responds gruffly, passing him swiftly. Alec refuses to run after him.

"A kiss for luck?" Magnus asks. 

"You know I have a rune for that," Alec says, rolling his eye. "You like pinching me there. Besides, you just told me luck won't be necessary." He starts after the Emissary but changes his mind almost immediately.

He turns back to Magnus and kisses him on the lips. "I'm lucky already," he whispers. He ends up rushing after the Emissary anyway, but it's totally worth it in Alec's opinion.

*

"I blame Mundanes," Alec grumps while activating his Stamina rune, his Agility rune, and his Fortune rune. "It's their stupid tv-shows with all the stupid challenges for stupid kids who want to break their stupid necks."

Magnus rolls his eyes. At this point everybody in the entire New York Shadow world has heard this diatribe, ever since they first realized that Jerome Barabas, a European warlock who always had a taste for the wacky, had indeed turned the Empire State Building into a magical maze.

Magnus taps his chest to check on Alec's charm, winks at Maia and Simon, the respective participants for the Werewolves and Vampires and hands Alec his bow.

"Thanks babe," Alec says distractedly. "Seriously. A magical maze, Magnus. Who has time for that? Doesn't he have clients? Doesn't he have protegees to look after? Taxes to file?"

"I haven't filed taxes in seven decades," Magnus says. Alec promptly shuts up, eyes wide in horror. He stutters a bit in affront. Behind his back, Jace is making 'Abort Abort' signs. "You don't file taxes? I live with you!"

Fortunately for Magnus, Jerome has included a magical timer to his maze, which now brightly, in four different languages, announces that all participants should prepare at the entry.

"We'll discuss this later," Alec says sternly, poking Magnus with a finger. "You've got your charm?"

Magnus smiles. "I'm as lucky as I can be, and I aim to get lucky tonight." Alec rolls his eyes. "You've got your rune?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, seemed like just the thing," Alec says. He hesitates for a moment. "Kiss for luck, anyway?"

Magnus grins. "Always."

Alec pulls him forward by the skull necklace, and for ten glorious seconds, Magnus feels like the luckiest person on earth, solely thanks to Alec's lips on his.


End file.
